from princess to pauper
by fanny0997
Summary: What if Chuck never payed Blair's dowry. This is my first story so please take it easy on me, and please give my story a chance, I am very bad at summary s
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first ever story so go easy on me please, & English is not my first langue so forgive me if there are any spelling errors**

**chapter 1**

_you don't realize what you've done, you bankrupt the Waldorf family_

she sat in the middle of her room, the room she grew up in with so many childhood memories, it had been very painful & humiliating to watch all her stuff being removed & sold & now she had to leave the penthouse within the hour & had no place to go, Lily & Dan had offered her to stay with them but it was just too humiliating to stay with them, she didn't want to be a charity case & have everyone look at her with pity in their eyes.

God this is a new low, she used to make fun of little j because she used to have a metrocard & now she couldn't even afford a happy meal. & the worst part was, it was all her fault, how was going to be able to look her parents in the eyes knowing it's her fault they're homeless, they sold every thing, even Roman had given up everything he had, & it was all because she was naïve & stupid.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing, she looked at the id, it was chuck he had been calling her non stop ever since the wake, but she just couldn't deal with him yet, she had too much going on right now, she pressed the ignore button.

And just then Serena walked in "hey you ok B?" she asked.

She looked at Serena with tears in her eyes "no everything is falling apart beyond repair & it's all my fault, i ruined not only my life, but my family's as well. How am i supposed to be able to look at them knowing what i did" she cried.

Serena walked over to Blair & wrapped her arms around her & pulled her in to a tight hug "Blair it's not your fault if you should blame anyone you should blame the Grimaldi's. & your life's not ruined you just hit a bump in the road that's all, & knowing you Blair, you're gonna come out this stronger than ever. Everything is going to be okay Blair i promise" she said as she held Blair wishing there was something she could do or say that would make her friend feel better.

**So what do you think? please let me know. Anyway thank's for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chuck was pacing around his suite trying to figure out what he was going to do, he had been trying to call Blair for almost a week now, but she never answered. He had once tried to go see her at her penthouse but she refused to see him, not that he could blame her this was all his fault. She lost everything & why, because he was jealous. This was one of the worst things he had ever done to Blair. It's pathetic really, how every time he tried to redeem himself he took one step forward and twelve steps backwards.

He walked to the bar & poured himself some scotch, & drowned it with a few big gulps & poured himself another & sat with it on the couch. He then heard the elevator ding & saw Nate coming out of it "hey Chuck"he said.

"Hey, have you seen Blair?" he asked. Wondering if Nate knew where her head was at.

"No, but i talked to Serena & she says she's not doing so good, she blames herself and feels incredibly guilty about everything" Nate said

Chuck was shocked, how could she blame herself it was all his fault he's the one who did this to her, she should be blaming him " Why would she do that?"

Nate sighed and said "I don't know, why don't you just ask her?"

"Believe me Nathaniel i would if i could, but she won't talk to me she's not answering my calls & she won't see me" he said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh" was all Nate said, he didn't really know what to say in these situations. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, up until both of their phones went off. They picked up their phones & saw a gossip girl post.

_Good Morning, upper east siders! Gossip Girl Here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's élite. My gossip of the day is poor Blair Waldorf literally, my sources tell me the dowry hit the Waldorf's so hard that Blair has less money than Lonely boy himself. Such a sad story Queen gone, princess, gone pauper, seems like this fairytale is going in reverse._

_you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Fuck!" Chuck yelled. What was he supposed to do now Blair's whole life was ruined & it was all his fault and he couldn't even be there for her.

"Chuck, Blair's going to be okay, she's Blair Waldorf" Nate said it didn't help.

"I sure hope so" Chuck said as he drowned the last of his scotch, he was about to get up to get another drink when he was stopped by Nate.

**A/N hi there, hope you liked it please review it would mean the world to me.**


End file.
